


Untouchable

by Elle Gray (LGray)



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Immediately Post Battle, M/M, Masturbation, Slytherin Common Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGray/pseuds/Elle%20Gray
Summary: Draco takes a moment for himself after the battle.





	Untouchable

The dust has barely settled. Draco has left his parents sleeping upstairs somewhere, unable to do the same. The Slytherin common room has always been a refuge before, but tonight it feels untouchable. The fire is lit, somehow, the couch warm, and there's an abandoned Prophet here with a picture of Potter; something about him still being missing.  _ Not anymore. _ Draco stares into the ink of his eyes, watches the quirk of his lips, and wonders if photos know when you're blushing.

 

He doesn't know where Potter is now, maybe back in Gryffindor between red sheets, stripped of his filthy, torn clothing. Naked. Not thinking of Draco. Not getting hard just from looking at a photograph and remembering his arms wrapped around a firm chest, trembling with the vying traumas of near-death and near-Potter.  

 

Draco's thoughts linger on the feel of Harry against him, warm and solid, fire blazing around them. His eyes fix on the innocent face in the paper, watching Draco as he slips his hand into his pants. When everything is already ruined forever, what's one more disgraceful act? 

 

It's quick, frantic and hollowing. At the last second, Draco remembers he's wandless and comes all over the photo instead of his hand, watching as the Harry made of ink and magic freezes, eyes wide, and seems, ever so slightly, to blush as the evidence of Draco's shame drips slowly down his cheek. 


End file.
